


Embrace the snake

by Helzing1rl



Category: The Jungle Book - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helzing1rl/pseuds/Helzing1rl
Summary: Mowgli must leave the jungle for his own safety and to protect his wolf pack from Shere Khan, but what does he do when a Naga comes for him but he wants more than just a meal.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> All property of the jungle book do not belong to me or its characters.

Fair warning this will be a KaaxMowgli romance and Mowgli is 18 in this story and Kaa will be 19 and is a Naga there will be smut in this story for this will be a Yaoi but it will be my first time doing one so please forgive me. I do not own The jungle book nor do I have claim of its characters. And no death threats please and thank you and leave a review.

You have been warned. Rated R+18

Kaa POV~

The jungle is a dangerous place full of dangerous beasts who live and hunt where it's survival of the fittest you must respect the jungle and it will respect you and in return. That's what my mother told me all my life my name is Kaa and I am a Naga, as long as I can remember our civilization has been peaceful especial with other tribes of shape shifters like the wolves, the Panthers, the apes, and of course the tigers. But humans they do not care for the law of the jungle all they are greedy and selfish things all they do is consume and destroy but they keep their lives inside their villages and we keep to ours, overtime they began to believe we are nothing more than a fairytale. For a time we had a peaceful generation until Shere Khan the new leader of the tiger clan he had taken over after he murdered his own father for power everybody feared him. I remember as a child I want to go see my mother and I heard Shere Khan was in my village he wanted to speak with my mother he asked for her sight. You see we nagas have special abilities some of us can conceal ourselves from other predators or do anything with nature and possibly see the future or hypnotize our prey and make them do as you please, I which so happened to be gifted with. That's what Shere Khan wanted, he wanted my mother tell him what would his future hold. She told him if he continue on this dark path one day a young man-cub who would be apart of the jungle would be the end of him. Shere Khan was furious he demanded my mother to give him the name of the one who would kill him but she refused. In outrage he came back with his men they destroyed my home and killed my people. All my mother could do was hide me away to be safe until he came for her and killed her. After they were gone I went to my mother as she lay dying she gave me something very special something I would never forget." Kaa my darling child you must live on, you must bring back our race." The spell she casted upon me was only given to us if our race were to die out, the spell allows me to impregnate any species male or female.

Holding his mother's hand his vision blurred with tears still pouring."No mother please don't leave me I don't want to be alone."

" Kaa please understand I will always be with you no matter what there's something I must tell you before I go...He would be part of the jungle just as much as you are... the one that is destined to defeat Shere Kahn is destined to be with you..."

"I..I..I don't understand?"

Before he knew it his mother have finally slipped away into the Afterlife. He cried out in agony swearing revenge on the one who took her and his tribe. Becoming the last of his kind.

I am now 19 years old I had to fend for myself never relying on any but only to use them and once done with I devoured them if your useless to me you're nothing more than food.

No POV

Mowgli has been traveling with Bagheera for nonstop trying to reach the Man village before Shere Khan could find him. It should have taken them three days to get to the man village but wherever they go they hear rumors about where Shere Khan might be and where he maybe next.

The sun has gone down and the night rolls in." I still don't understand why does he hate man so much?" Mowgli could not understand why did Shere Khan hate him so much he has never done anything to him.

" It's just how most people are Mowgli he believes that they are inferior." Bagheera can remember the day when he first found Mowgli he was only a baby at the time there was nobody around the only thing Bagheera could do was take him to the Wolfpack where he has grown into a very young handsome man, he still had very much to learn so he could have live a good life with them only for it to end by the tigers." We'll stop here for the night."

" Bagheera please I don't want to go to the man village, I want to go back with the wolves."

" Mowgli you know that's not possible if we do that you would only put them in danger Shere Khan will kill anyone that tries to protect you we have to get you back to man village you would be much safer there." There was no use arguing with him they decide spend the night in the tree safe from the ground. It was only about weeks ago that Shere Khan's men came and attacked the Wolf tribe they were able to drive them away but at a great cost. Akela leader of the pack was left with no choice but to agree with Bagheera to send Mowgli to live with the humans.

" It will be best if we sleep in the trees the likely chances of us being ambushed by Shere Kahn or any of his clan." They finally made their way up the tree on a branch to sleep on.

" Now get some sleep Mowgli have a long day ahead of us." Bagheera turns into his human form and lays down at the edge of the branch.

" You know I still want to stay here." He continues to argue with Bagheera.

" Yes I know Mowgli just get some sleep."

Bagheera kept treat Mowgli as a child still it really did annoyed him, he whispers to complain that he can look out for himself but failed to see a pair of yellow eyes staring at him.

It just so happened Kaa decide to spend the night in that very same tree that they are staying in Kaa can see a familiar face. It was Bagheera a member of the Panther clan and along with a man-cub he was quite easy on the eyes that's for sure he just couldn't help but feel arousal like something was telling him to take this young man he decided to make his way towards him until was in close proximity of Mowgli maybe he would get something more after he's done with the man-cub." Sssay now... What have we here? It's a man-cub. A young lonely man-cub."

Mowgli never had a thing for girls, he didn't really show any sexual interest towards anyone even at the age of 18, but when he saw Kaa he was enchanted by him, his scales were beautiful when they shine in the moonlight and he can tell that he was quite muscular but not too much and he has dark skin like it was kissed by the sun, long dark brown hair that nearly covered his eyes. He has never seen a naga before, of course he's heard of the stories about them but never thought he would actually meet one. Mowgli finally snapped out of it and looks away from the naga." Go away and leave me alone."

Bagheera was too tired to see what was really going on." There's no use arguing about it, please go to sleep Mowgli."

Kaa was not going to be that easily suede, he decide uses his ace he turns to look at Mowgli in the eyes." Yes man-cub please go to sleep. Go to sleep man-cub, sleep with me." He was slowly but surely hypnotizing young Mowgli.

" Yes... sleep." Poor Mowgli was falling for the beautiful colors from Kaa's eyes they were enchanting him, he could not look away he didn't even want to. He didn't seem to care that Kaa was pinning him down with his coils and rubbing up against him.

Kaa's work wasn't over yet he started to play with Mowgli's chest he starts licking and sucking his neck and kissing down his chest and taking one of his nipples in his mouth he starts sucking on it as in doing so it causes Mowgli to moan while throwing his head back feeling the arousal of this new sensation. Kaa starts trailing his other hand down and starts touching his crotch starts rubbing it slowly at first then starts moving faster, it was one way to ensure Mowgli will fall under his sexual spell." Do you like that?" He says in a husky voice.

" Yes." Mowgli let's out another moan while bucking his hips back and forth to catch up with his movement, he was starting to lose himself in this newfound pleasure he didn't know how to describe it. Before he can fall under the hypnosis completely Mowgli tries to call out to his guardian for help." Ba-Baagheeera...-Mmmmph!" Kaa silence him with a kissing him and sticks his tongue in his mouth both fight for dominance.

Kaa pulls away from the kiss and places two fingers on Mowgli's lips." Hush now, I can't let you spoil our fun just yet." He decided to see his work and can see that Mowgli's cock was trying to poke out of his briefs, now the boy was fully under his control, he was beginning to get excited and forgetting the man-cub's guardian.

" Mowgli please there's no use arguing we'll talk more in the morning." Bagheera kept hearing noises believing it was Mowgli moving around

" Oh he'll be sore in the morning that's for sure." Kaa begins removing Mowgli's briefs preparing to make Mowgli his, as he was doing so Bagheera was being to waking up.

" No he won't- KAA!? Knock it off!" Smacking Kaa in the head cause him to bite his tongue.

" Ow!" Kaa rubs the spot where Bagheera hit him, he was know furious for Bagheera's interference." You have made a serious mistake my friend a VERY stupid one." Kaa was now towering over him in threatening manner.

Bagheera did not want to suffer the wrath of the Naga especially one of Kaa's caliber." Please Kaa you must understand he's my ward-" Bagheera tries to explain himself but Kaa did not want to hear it. He forgot about Mowgli the boy was able to wake up and realize his guardian was in danger he had to stop him he starts pushing his coils off the edge of the branch.

" Look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you."

Bagheera tries to plead for mercy." P... please Kaa." He tries to keep his eyes closed but could not resist to open them.

" Both eyes if you please." Now having Bagheera under his hypnosis he was going to make him pay with his life.

Mowgli uses his legs to push cause coils off the tree and starts sliding off the branch.

" You have just sealed your doom-Aaaaaah!?" Thanks to something that we like to call gravity fueled the force causing him to be unwind from the tree Kaa was smacked around by a few branches here and there then finally made a loud thud to the ground.

Mowgli can see the naga was not getting back up he turns to look at his guardian but sees that he's under the hypnosis still, he rushes over to wake him." Bagheera wake up!" He shakes him a bit and causing him to snap out of the trance.

As for Kaa he picks himself up he turns to looks up at Mowgli who looks back at him." I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS MAN-CUB!" He slithers into the dark of the jungle swearing revenge on the man-cub.

End of chapter 1

Sorry this is my first time doing this and I hope I get better at it.


	2. Separated and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mowgli must leave the jungle for his own safety and to protect his wolf pack from Shere Khan, but what does he do when a Naga comes for him but he wants more than just a meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All property of the jungle book do not belong to me or its characters.

Mowgli's POV

Mowgli and Bagheera continue on their journey to The Man village ever since the encounter with Kaa. Mowgli couldn't seem to forget his touch after what he did to him that night he kept trying trying to tell himself that he should feel bad for what Kaa nearly did to him but it felt really good, he wish he could talk to his guardian about it but was afraid how he would react.

" Mowgli are you alright?" Bagheera gives him a worried look.

" Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just thinking that's all."

" Really, about what?"

"Just wondering how everyone is doing back at the pack." Not a complete total lie he still missed his family, Akela, his brothers, including his mother Raksha even if she wasn't his real mother he still missed her.

"You're doing the right thing Mowgli." Bagheera tries to reassure him.

"Yeah I guess so."

NO POV

Bagheera remember when Mowgli and the Wolfpack where so happy together, he really wished that there was something he could do after what happened. As they made their way to the open a familiar scent was in the air the scent of death. Bagheera came to a stop Mowgli saw this." Bagheera what's wrong?"

"Continue towards north and follow the river it would take you three days."

"I don't understand-" Before Mowgli can finish his sentence Bagheera pushed Mowgli away from his attacker and there stood Shere Khan from the looks of him he was in his human form he looked like a warrior who have killed people and enjoy it, he had long scar across his eye he gave Mowgli a wicked smile that clearly stated "found you."

Wasting no time Bagheera shifted into his panther form and attacks Shere Khan to buy Mowgli time to get away. "RUN MOWGLI!"

He ran as fast as he could Bagheera tried to hold him back but Shere Khan was too strong for him he was tossed aside Shere Khan continue his pursuit on the man-cub.

" I'M COMING FOR YOU MAN-CUB!"

Mowgli can see Shere Khan was coming for him, Mowgli had to find a way to lose him. He looks ahead of him, he sees a ravine, this was his one chance to get away and took it. He was prepared for any pain down below but instead he hits water he swims up to the surface for a breath of air he turns to look and sees Shere Khan at the edge not even daring to go in. The water begins to pick up faster he looks in front of him and see a waterfall ahead he tries to swim to the other side but the current was too strong and pulled him over the waterfall he hits his head on a rock causing him to lose consciousness his body continues to drift until someone found him.

Mowgli started to open his eyes he thought for sure he would still be that river but he was sitting in a warm cave he wasn't sure if it was daytime or not there was a small fire there was a man tending to the flame he." Uugh. My head." As he tries to get up only to be stopped by the pain.

"Take it easy kid your still pretty hurt." As he stood he was pretty big for his height, he looked pretty strong as well." So you got a name kid?"

" I'm Mowgli. What tribe are you from?"

" Who me? Ha, don't have one, don't need one."

Mowgli was confused for his answer everybody had tribe did something happen to them." Why? What happened?" He could help and being curious but he was kind of scared what his answer might be.

"Let's just say they want me to do things I didn't want to do."

Mowgli was a little worried to know what happened." Was it something bad?"

"Oh no, nothing like that and like I said I just really didn't want to do anything. I'm my own person and with no one telling me what to do, I made them angry and they told me to leave so I left."

"I know how it feels the wolf tribe wants me to go to the man village but I don't want to go I want to stay in the jungle with my family the jungle is the only home I've ever known." Mowgli pulls his knees close to his chest trying to fight back the tears that are starting to form.

Baloo can clearly see the boy was really upset and understands what he's going through, so he decided to cheer him up." You know what kid who needs them we can build our own tribe, just the two of us against the world."

" Really? You mean it?" He was astounded it was like a dream come true somebody actually wanted him to stay.

" Yeah sure why not. You can be the little brother I never had. Oh ya I didn't tell you my name yet the names Baloo, I'm bear shifter."

It was the making of strong bond between the two a bond of brotherhood, but else where Shere Khan lets his rage lose on any unfortunate souls who crossed his path. He failed to track down the man-cub after losing him in the river. But he doesn't believe he's dead it would have been too easy, perhaps there was another way to draw him out forcing Mowgli to come to him. Bagheera was able to recover from the attack and goes to search for Mowgli before Shere Khan finds him first.

Meanwhile Baloo and Mowgli continue their little antics messing around with other shifters in the jungle who have nowhere to go, it's almost been a week since the two have met and the care for one another has grown.

"So kid you got a girlfriend?"

"No not really." He said it without skipping a beat.

"You serious? Don't kids you're age already have girlfriends?"

"I just never had any interest in anyone in that way before, but there was this one time- no forget I even mentioned it."

"Come on don't hold out on me buddy you shouldn't feel embarrassed about it."

He was more than just embarrassed he was worried of what would he think or say about it the way Kaa touched him the way his hand traced over his skin and how he made him feel.

"Well it's-"

"MOWGLI!"

"No it can't be." He turns to look to see who it is it was someone he thought he would never see again.

"Bagheera? It's you! You're alright!" He runs over to hug the panther warrior." After what happened I thought-"

" I'm alright Mowgli, I'm just glad you're safe." Both enjoy the tender the reunion for a moment till it end by one simple question.

" Why didn't you go to the Man village? What are you doing here with him?" Bagheera glare burns into Baloo.

Mowgli tries to make up a lie. "Uh- Well you see- I'm- Helping Baloo with hibernation." It wasn't very convincing.

"Bears don't hibernate in the jungle and you know that."

"That's not true I sleep in longer than most do."

Bagheera let's out a aggravated groan while running his hand through his hair. "Enough of this Mowgli we need to go."

"No I'm staying here."

"No you-"

"Hey the kid's got right do what he wants."

"You stay out of this, it's what your good at."

" Bagheera please stop it!"

" We are leaving now Mowgli."

" Please I've learned so much, please don't make me leave."

" Have you already forgotten about why we are doing this? Sending you back village is our best option for you."

" Come Bagheera old buddy why don't you just stay for a bit and hang with us till tomorrow morning."

He looks over to Mowgli with a pleading look on his face so he gives in." Fine I will stay for one day and that is it do you understand?"

Mowgli gives Bagheera a hug while thanking him over and over. They catch up and ate dinner soon night came so Mowgli went to sleep while Baloo and Bagheera stay up.

"Baloo may I speak with you."

"Sure why not." Both walk away from the camp site to get privacy.

Bagheera starts the conversation."Look I know you think of Mowgli as a little brother but you need to let him go."

"Come on Bagheera I don't see what the problem is."

"Baloo don't you understand the jungle is no longer a safe place for him Shere Khan is coming for him."

The mere mention of his name shook Baloo to his very core. "That tyrant what's he got to do with the kid?"

"You know he hates man he has always despised them even since Cora's prediction of his death he fears that it's Mowgli."

"Come on Bagheera you know Mowgli's nothing like that he's no killer."

"You know Shere Khan doesn't care about that. He wouldn't even hesitate to kill the boy. He murdered his own father for leadership over the clan, what makes you think he's not going to hesitate to end Mowgli's life you know he won't end his life peacefully he will make it painful for him, he will torture him is that what you to happen to Mowgli?" 

Mowgli woke up from all the yelling he decided to see what they were yelling about he hid so they wouldn't see him listening to the conversation.

"Of course not! Ever since I met that kid my life has changed, he's been like a little brother to me it would kill me if anything ever happened to him."

"Good now you understand why you have to return Mowgli to man village."

Mowgli couldn't bare to listen to conversation anymore so he slipped away without them noticing. He couldn't believe Baloo would do this he trusted him and now he's going to send him back to man village, it was not going to happen.

"How could you even suggest that?! I promised he would stay here in the jungle with me!"

"Baloo please do you really want that boy's blood on your hands?"

Baloo gives in to defeat he knew he was right he couldn't protect Mowgli forever sooner or later Shere Khan would come for him."Okay I'll do it but you have to help me with the kid so he can understand alright."

"Fair enough." Bagheera felt bad for making Baloo do this but Mowgli trust him hopefully he will understand why they have to do this.

"BAGHEERA!"

He ran to see what he was yelling for."What is it?! What happened?!"

"Mowgli gone!" Now both were in a panic they looked around all over for him but he was gone.

"We have to find him!" They both started to call out for Mowgli looking for him hoping they will find him before Shere Khan, but somebody else is going to beat them to it.

(A/N: I thought you would be nice if Baloo was more like a brother figure to Mowgli and Kaa's mother's name is Cora in case you wondered what I was talking about I'm sorry :-( .)


	3. You're safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mowgli must leave the jungle for his own safety and to protect his wolf pack from Shere Khan, but what does he do when a Naga comes for him but he wants more than just a meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All property of the jungle book do not belong to me or its characters.
> 
> (Waring there will blood and lemon in this Chapter so be prepared to what you are about to read, this will be my first time doing lemon so please don't get angry. If you don't want to read it then turn back now! And enjoy the rest of the story.)

The Wolf Pack No POV

It has already been three weeks since Mowgli left and everyone was trying to ignore the gap that Mowgli left but they all still missed him and his cheerful demeanor one of Mowgli's wolf brother Gray can tell that his mother was miserable he goes to check up on her.  
"Mother is everything alright?"

"Yes Gray everything is fine." She tries to smile for him but he can tell his mother still misses Mowgli.

"I miss him too." He tries to lend her some comfort but she was still sad.

It hurt Akela to see his mate sad for the lose of Mowgli but it was to protect him and the pack while he was thinking one of the pack member calls to him. "Akela."

He never would have guessed Shere Khan would be so bold to come in their territory without his men and in his human form it was quite unusual." What do you want Shere Khan? This is our territory."

"Nothing I've come to see for myself I hear that 'pet' of yours left."

Akela tries to suppress the anger towards Shere Khan and tries to look peacefully. "Mowgli left to live with the humans you finally got what you wanted the man-cub is no longer here in the jungle." 

"Really?" Without warning Shere Khan transformed he and went for Akela's throat spilling blood of the wolf leader and killing him.

"AKELA!!!" Gray prevents his mother from being killed, Raksha could do nothing but watch her mate be killed.

"Go now spread the word to has happened here today! GO!" With news of Akela's death will spread throughout the jungle, it would force Mowgli to come back and face him. Leaving Shere Khan with a sinister smile.

(Major warning: There will lemon in this Chapter.)  
Mowgli POV

I couldn't help but be so angry about everything that just happened first the wolf pack wanted me to leave and now Bagheera and Baloo I felt so betrayed, felt so lost no literally I am lost I've never seen this part of the jungle before. I don't know how long I've been walking I'm starting to get tired I decided to rest the bottom of a tree hopefully nobody finds me here.

But as fate would have it Kaa just so happened to be in that very same tree.

Kaa POV

I can't believe that human got best of me. I even thought about going after him and make him suffer for humiliating me, but a part of me just wants to fuck him senseless. Damn it why is this so hard!?

But it seems lady luck was on his side when the young man-cub decided to rest at the very tree that he's staying in. Kaa smelt a familiar scent in the air he gave a wicked smile. He uses his tail to wrap around Mowgli's waist and using it to rub against his thighs.

No POV

"Kaa!?" Realize the situation he's in he wiggles out the coils he was tempted to stay in their comfort but knew he had to get out of the coils.

"Yes man-cub, did you miss me?"

Feeling the coils against him felt so good but he knew he had to get away. Mowgli was able to get out of the coils."Get away from me!" He moved away from Kaa as far as he could.

"Oh come now man-cub I just wanted to see you." Kaa tries to get Mowgli to look into his eyes but Mowgli evades eye contact with the naga.

"You don't want me to look at you?" He uses his tail to turn Mowgli to look at him.  
"Then you look at me."

"No! I'm not going to fall for that again." He tries to get away but Kaa blocks his every turn.

"I just wanted to help." Acting as if he was hurt from Mowgli's action.

He couldn't help but feel bad for him maybe he is trying to help him and he's just being rude."You want to help me?" He gives Kaa his attention but avoids eye contact just in case.

"Of course. I can see to it that you never leave the jungle ever again."

He seems like he wants to help but Mowgli was still avoid any eye contact with the naga but still continue the conversation with him. "How could you do that?"

"Oh I have my own subtle ways of doing it."

"How would I know your not lying?"

"I wouldn't blame you I'm not simple minded like those so called friends of yours, you can believe in me."

Believing in him Mowgli slowly opened his eyes in that instant he falls into the hypnosis, completely at Kaa's mercy.

"Too easy." He checks the surrounding area but their was nobody near by not for miles, away from any prying eyes." You're mine now and this time nobody is going to interrupt us." He latch's himself on to Mowgli's neck line leaving a trail of light bruises. He let's out a loud moan as Kaa continues to assault his neck."Wrap your arms around me."

"Yes.."

"No call me master man-cub."

"Yes...Master."

"Good boy." He looks at Mowgli's briefs and his member was trying to poke through.

"Somebody seems to be getting excited already. We don't need these now do we?"

"No master, I don't need then." Not even caring to what is going on the only thing that Mowgli cared about was pleasing his master and the pleasure he was getting.

As he removed Mowgli's briefs his cock springs free for the whole world to see Kaa couldn't help but let out a little chuckle he was going to enjoy every moment of this, he did plan to kill the man-cub but after seeing Mowgli like this may be he'll just keep, like a pet that would keep him entertain." Oh you are going to love this." He grabs Mowgli's shaft and starts pumping it causing him to pre cum a little, he then licks the head then base then puts it in his mouth.

The new sensation that Mowgli was feeling was incredible he moves his hips back and forth into Kaa's skillful mouth Kaa starts moving his head back and forth to match pace with him.

He released a load in his mouth and Kaa swallows it all." Don't worry that was just preview to what is going to happen next." He gets Mowgli to start sucking his fingers so he can stretch his hole he pulls his fingers out of his mouth and inserts two fingers and makes Mowgli shiver with pleasure.

Mowgli was experiencing something he couldn't even explain he was moaning so loud for anyone who can hear him but that won't be possible because the only one that could hear him was Kaa who was enjoying every minute of it.

Kaa moves himself into place for Mowgli's hole and he penetrates him but he doesn't move yet." You move when I start moving." As he whispered to him Mowgli was digging his nails into Kaa's back because of the pain, it hurt at first but he starts moving his hips into his to increase the friction." Damn man-cub you're so tight." It was so incredible he was starting to see stars. Kaa felt like he could do this all day he kept on going until he finally gave it one last thrust, he finally climax spilling his seed inside of him and leaving his rod hard inside of him and Mowgli spills his seed on to his chest it was nothing but pure bliss of pleasure to him. Mowgli let's out a small whine when Kaa stopped.

" Oh don't worry we're not done yet." He grabs Mowgli and gets him to wrap his legs around his waist making him go deeper inside of him hitting his sweet spot and cums again inside of the man-cub he lost count of how many times he done it before he finally exhausted himself it was already night. Kaa starts wrapping his coils around them encasing them in some sort of cocoon. Kaa and Mowgli start kissing with Kaa still being more dominant one." Say you'll be mine forever."

" I'll be yours forever Master." Poor Mowgli tired himself out and fall asleep in his arms.

Kaa wraps his arms around him and starts falling asleep too." All mine forever." With a smile on his face.

( I know this is a little too soon but I just can't help it hope you enjoy the chapter.)


End file.
